8 Years
by zefronfan91
Summary: Cameron and Nikki had a perfect love story, they was 17 and madly in love. One night Cameron tells Nikki he is moving to New Mexico but she forget to him something. Cameron returns to California after 8 years away but he has a new girlfriend but Nikki and Cameron can't forget what they had and she still has a secret that he needs to know. Will these two ever get their happy ending.


I updated this chapter, hopefully it is better than the last one. Review and tell me what you think so far.

* * *

They say that first love is the most memorable and possibly the best kind. The feeling that you could only experience this love only once was amazing. Nikki can relate to this, she was 14 when she realized that she was in love. Everywhere she looked she was remained of their love story, the paint fight, it stills leaves their mark on the wall, their love of books and the blanket from their first date. Nikki looks over at a picture of her and her boyfriend. He was her everything, her best friend and someone she wanted to spend her whole life with.

Nikki looked out on the beach, she wasn't always a Playa Linda girl. She used to live in Kansas before she lost her parents so she was forced to move to a new and scary town in California. At first, she was angry at the world but during her time in summer, she met a boy who changed everything for her, he made her smile and it was she shared her first kiss with. 4 years together and they were still getting stronger with every year that past. Nikki knew that a love like hers and Cameron was something that was hard at times but the good times made up for it.

Nikki heard a knock on the door and she knew who it was. She ran downstairs almost tripping over and opened the door to reveal her boyfriend. With his beautiful blue eyes and shaggy brown hair, he looked like he had just walked out of a modeling shoot. Cameron walked into the house and gave Nikki a kiss. Nikki smiled at her handsome boyfriend and walked into the kitchen. Cameron looked around the living room and kitchen and asked ''where is everyone?'' Nikki got two cans of soda from the fridge and replied ''Ava and Johnny went out on a date, Bradin and Ericka are out surfing and Derrick has a sleepover at Jay's house''. Nikki passed a can to Cameron and he giggled. Nikki looked at her boyfriend ''what''. Cameron placed the can on the table and replied with a kiss ''seems so strange that everyone is out the moment I came over''. Cameron sat down on the sofa and smiled at his girlfriend. Nikki kissed Cameron and sat down on his lap, she placed her arms around his neck ''it wasn't planned''. Cameron put his hands on Nikki's waist and kissed her. Nikki got of Cameron's lap; he took his hand and starting to lead him up to her bedroom. Cameron looked at Nikki ''are you sure?'' Nikki gave Cameron a kiss and a nod ''I can't be more sure of nothing more in my entire life''. Cameron picked up Nikki and took her up the stairs into her room.

Nikki looked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. Another first that her and Cameron have experienced together. She looked at him and she still couldn't believe this handsome boy was in her life. Cameron looked at her girlfriend and he knew he couldn't have a better start to his senior year. The girl he loves was by his side and they just have shared a beautiful moment together. Nikki got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. Cameron looked over at Nikki and pulled her closer to him. Nikki sat down on the bed and started to kiss him. Cameron smiled and lay down on the bed. Nikki heard the front door open and she quickly threw Cameron's clothes at him ''quick''. Nikki got some clothes from the drawer and ran into the bedroom. Cameron started to put his trousers on when Bradin came upstairs into Nikki's room. Cameron looked at Bradin shocked and put his t-shirt on. Bradin looked at Cameron and Nikki coming out of the bathroom ''so what do we have here?'' Cameron looked out the window, what the hell could he say to Nikki's brother. Nikki looked down at the floor. Bradin laughed and told them ''don't worry, I won't tell Ava'. Cameron looked over at Nikki and smiled at her.

Cameron and Nikki was sitting on the beach, the stars where up in the sky and the water was calm. Cameron put his arms around Nikki and knew right they're that nothing can come between them. Nikki kissed Cameron and rested her head against his chest, she knew this is where she belonged and this was the beginning of her wonderful senior year.


End file.
